Gohan the rock bandleader
by supersaiyanblue267
Summary: Son Gohan DAUGHTER of Goku has left home after the Cell Games because of her father refusing to return.
1. ExplanatoryBattle of the bands

**SuperSaiyanBlue267 here to start a new story of a Gohan Fic Begin**

 _ **Flashback**_

Lookout of Kami/Dende/Lord Popo

"Well guys I was just thinking that every time a bad guy has attacked it was because of me think about it Cell,The androids so what I'm saying is that I'm not coming back this time" "But that's doesn't mean that I don't need you anymore" "Gohan my daughter your stronger than me and anyone else on the planet look after it for me" "Well bye guys I'll see you all sooner or later so take notes of everything that happens in your life cause when it's over I wanna hear all about them bye everyone"

 _ **End Flashback**_

Son Gohan

"-and that my friends is how I have daddy issues" "But why did you leave your home" "Because my Bitch of a mother didn't console me and in fact blamed it on me and told me to move out so I did" "Jesus" "Yup that bad" "sorry I'm just glad that someone is being honest unlike Mr. Cough Fraud cough Satan the so called World Champion". "Well come on guys let's get back to work on our music"

"Yeah that's fine guys" "It's a shame we're not that good is it G" "Maybe we'll be at NOMY's level one day" "Maybe but wait we're on in five minutes guys" "quick let's go"

"Hello and welcome to the finals of Satan City has Talent here's the first finalist act Warriors of the Demons"

*Que smoke and red and black beams of light*

Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

I can't find the truth now  
I'm standing in darkness  
I can't find my answers

Yeah we ran into battles  
To claim who we are  
Now we're standing in silence

Betrayal is all I remember of you  
And the pain of exclusion  
Now you're standing in front of me begging for truth  
But it's your execution

The rest of you run for your lives  
I'm in for the pain, the pain  
Run with your friends made by lies  
You made me insane, insane

The rest of you run for your lives  
I'm in for the pain, the pain  
Run with your friends made by lies  
You made me insane, insane

Find love to learn how to hate  
We've been trying to love but we failed  
Your eyes are empty and blank  
Now I'm all set on you and I feel like a tank

Bring me everyone  
The past can't be undone

The rest of you run for your lives  
I'm in for the pain, the pain  
Run with your friends made by lies  
You made me insane, insane

The rest of you run for your lives  
I'm in for the pain, the pain  
Run with your friends made by lies  
You made me insane, insane

Maggots, fucking maggots  
I'll hunt you one by one  
Maggots, fucking maggots  
I'll hunt you one by one

You  
You're laying in my arms  
You're bleeding all away

And I  
I leave you to the sky  
Cause you just want to die

The rest of you run for your lives  
I'm in for the pain, the pain  
Run with your friends made by lies  
You made me insane, insane

The rest of you run for your lives  
I'm in for the pain, the pain  
Run with your friends made by lies  
You made me insane, insane

The rest of you run for your lives  
I'm in for the pain, the pain  
Run with your friends made by lies  
You made me insane, insane

The rest of you run for your lives  
I'm in for the pain, the pain  
Run with your friends made by lies  
You made me insane, insane

Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

"THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING" called out the majority of the crowd

"Next up is the Satan street boys"

Twenty-five years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination  
And I realized quickly when I knew I should  
That the world

And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I am feeling a little peculiar  
And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream at the top of my lungs  
What's going on?

And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?

ooh, ooh ooh

and I try, oh my god do I try  
I try all the time, in this institution  
And I pray, oh my god do I pray  
I pray every single day  
For a revolution

And so I cry sometimes  
When I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out  
What's in my head  
And I am feeling a little peculiar  
And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream at the top of my lungs  
What's going on?

And I say, hey hey hey hey

I said hey, what's going on?

Twenty-five years and my life is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination

"Okay" "Now it's time for a break but remember that you the audience decide"

5 minutes later 

"okay and the votes are in and the winners are Warriors of the Demons"

"WOOOOOH" screamed the crowd "Thank you all for the wondrous support we all appreciate it and love you all very much"

A/N: Love or hate it you choose so Fem Gohan runs away from home so yeah original


	2. FLASHBACK bitches

**I'm back bitches**

 _ **Flashback**_

Son Residence

"WAAAAAH daddy why just why WAAAAAH" "Go-chan are you okay" *sniff sniff* "Mommy I'm the reason why Dad died WAAAAAH Daddy" 'My poor baby she seems to be blaming herself about Goku's death' "Lemme guess you are going to blame me for Dad's death now aren't you" "Go-chan" "Well I won't complain about it cause I'm leaving so bye" said Gohan as she put her stuff in a capsule and flew out of the window.

 **A/N: BYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z P.S. XENOVERSE 2 HYPE**


End file.
